Momentum
by levadura
Summary: DoumekiWatanuki. No hay mucho qué decir de una vida doméstica. Las cosas se reducen a un número de actividades rutinarias.


_Discleimer_: ont imen, fcuk ouy.

Resumen: DoumekiWatanuki. No hay mucho qué decir de una vida doméstica. Las cosas se reducen a un número de actividades rutinarias.

_Abbertensia_: Dou/Wata, porque se me da la gana. Kohane por ahí porque se me me da la gana dos veces. Ahhhhhhh, y ESPOILER. Si no van al tanto con el manga :/ podría arruinarles stuff. Nah léanlo, seguro que sólo les arruino el _serevro_.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentum<strong>

**1.**

No hay mucho qué decir de una vida doméstica. Las cosas se reducen a un número de actividades rutinarias, que muchas veces adquieren el estatuto de necesidad.

Así es como se conformarían sus vidas, hora tras hora; de no ser por Doumeki, que no puede acostumbrarse a la idea de que Watanuki jamás envejecerá.

**2.**

No quiere ver más el reloj que marca los segundos, porque cada uno de ellos lo acerca a la muerte. La enemiga inevitable, que ni la bruja dimensional pudo aventajar. Aquella que llega sin advertencia, que iguala la humanidad y que cierra las sendas inacabadas del destino. Doumeki quisiera no morir nunca, quizás quedarse en esa tienda como un artefacto polvoriento para siempre; por más triste que una existencia así pudiera ser.

Maru y Moro lo abrazan y guardan silencio por primera vez durante su estancia. Es como si adivinaran lo que piensa, (como si al escuchar los débiles latidos de su corazón supieran la aberración que éste guarda) y lo protegieran de su deseo.

**3.**

Un día, a petición de Watanuki, no va a la tienda. Es obstinado y si Watanuki no hubiera hecho esa inclinación de cabeza, tan leve, tan educada y tan imperativa, lo hubiera desobedecido. Esa tarde no encuentra qué hacer con su alma. Compra comida en un puesto de _bentou_ cerca de la universidad y acepta la invitación que unos profesores y otros compañeros le extienden para ir a beber en la noche.

**4.**

La tarde sabe a hierba húmeda, a la suavidad de dos manos bajo una sombrilla, de dos enamorados permitiéndose la intimidad cercana de los crepúsculos de junio. La tarde huele a tierra de papeles viejos, huele a la frescura de la lavanda, a los ojos azules de Watanuki.

—Disculpe, Doumeki-san, —una muchacha le habla con la blandura característica de quienes temen acercarse— ¿no ha visto al profesor por aquí?

—No, no. Llegará dentro de una hora y media, aproximadamente. ¿Puedo ayudarte el algo?

Entonces él, mientras que la mira, no puede evitar sentir una presión ligera en el pecho. Algo que ha sentido desde que comparte el ojo con Watanuki. Su voz no ha dudado ni un instante y la última pregunta ha salido como un disparo certero de flecha, sin embargo siente que ha sido una que no ha podido controlar del todo por la dureza del arco.

Ella lo mira, con los ojos lacrimosos.

—No, —y hace una inclinación de cabeza— muchas gracias. Hace mucho que nadie me lo preguntaba.

Los papeles que lleva en la mano tiemblan ligeramente y Doumeki se percata de que tiene un deseo. De un olor que invade el cuarto, de una niebla que sale de entre las ranuras despostilladas de la duela de la oficina, de entre las ranuras que quedan despegadas en la ventana. De los cajones del escritorio en el que ella reposa su brazo izquierdo empieza a desprenderse un humo que podría asfixiarlo.

Ecuánime, sin sentirse intranquilizado por el humo que no logra alcanzarlo, como si un aura protectora lo rodeara, da una palmada leve en el escritorio, y éste se despeja en cuestión de segundos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, le toca el hombro a la muchacha. Es muy pequeño porque ella es muy delgada. Tanto que él siente tristeza. Se acuerda de Kohane. La muchacha alza la mirada y sus ojos castaños le registran sorprendida.

El aire se siente más fresco, más limpio y ella deja los sollozos. Los cristales nuevamente traslucen los árboles con su rocío veraniego post-temporal.

**5.**

En la tarde, ella visita a Watanuki. Doumeki no le dice nada sobre su existencia, pero sabe que ella llegará con él. Lo intuye, con esa parte de él que es más del nuevo guardián de la tienda de los deseos que suya.

Sabe que por eso el muchacho de ojos azules le pidió que se quedara en la universidad y por esta acción que encauzó el hitsuzen, ella pudo llegar con él sin los restos de ese humo tóxico.

Al día siguiente la muchacha le saluda y parece mejorada. Le agradece con una sutil inclinación de cabeza. Él acaricia, como un acto reflejo, el anillo que tiene en el dedo índice.

**6.**

Lo que nadie sabe, es que es una persona autodestructiva. Así lo ha conformado el tiempo. Cuando llega a la cita para beber, esa misma noche, saluda a todos. Dice algunas bromas y los demás bromean con él. A pesar de su rostro estoico, todos pasan un tiempo muy agradable con Doumeki, porque lo consideran un hombre inteligente, divertido y considerado.

Cuando llega a su casa se desanuda la corbata, se desabrocha la camisa y acostado sobre un futón, viendo las vigas del techo de madera, no deja de pensar un Watanuki.

Lo hace de la misma manera en que no deja de pensar en él durante la cena, ni mientras se comía el _bentou_ en la tarde.

Ninguna de la _otra comida_ que se lleva a la boca le sabe bien del todo. Un profesor le da una palmada ruidosa en la espalda.

—Es porque este _bentou_ no está hecho con el amor de siempre, ¿eh, Doumeki-kun?

—Es porque éste no lo ha traído de casa.

—¡Ah, los hará tu novia! Ya me lo olía. Siempre cenando en casa y regresando temprano ¿eh? Si es muy obvio, ¡cómo no me di cuenta antes! Siempre rechazas a las muchachas más hermosas del departamento y nunca sales a beber con nosotros.

—¡Seguramente es una mujer dominante!

—Doumeki-kun con una mujer dominante… quién lo diría.

**7.**

Doumeki es autodestructivo porque no dudaría es cortarse un brazo por Watanuki. Es autodestructivo porque no dudaría en sacarse un ojo. Es autodestructivo porque no puede vivir, no puede comer, no puede dejar de pensar en él. Es autodestructivo porque a pesar de ésto, no quiere sacarse su olor de encima, no quiere dejarlo ir.

Sostiene el huevo que le dio Yuuko entre sus manos.

**8.**

La mañana siguiente recibe una llamada telefónica de Mokona, pidiéndole que ese día no se presente en la tienda tampoco. Mokona le dice escueta y escandalosamente que Watanuki tiene unos asuntos que atender y que no quiere tener interrupciones. Doumeki no pregunta nada, sólo asiente como si Mokona pudiera verlo y cuelga.

Le duele la espalda, el cuello, la cabeza, las piernas, las ingles, tiene la boca reseca. Sabe que Watanuki está en problemas, lo siente en la conexión del ojo que Watanuki ha roto para que no puedo espiarlo. Lo puede saber por el silencio que siente en esa parte que es más del joven mago que de él, _el arquero estúpido_.

Puede saberlo porque sólo en momentos en los que necesitaría que Doumeki se cortara un brazo por él, Watanuki cortaría la comunicación. Es cruel, es la crueldad más despótica que Watanuki podría infligir sobre su persona y siente tanta angustia que ni siquiera puede llorar.

**9.**

Llega a la universidad y Kohane lo espera por la entrada menos transitada. Los dos se saludan con un cariño despreciablemente honesto, asquerosamente filial. Patético. Los dos se sientan en una banca bajo la sombra del un árbol que deja filtrar unas luces solares que hacen que el cabello mullido de Kohane brille caprichosamente. Hablan de cosas banales cotidianas, de tonterías mundanas, de naderías suaves y amorosas, pero el ambiente está más permeado por silencios confortables que por palabras reiterativas.

Cuando pregunta por la anciana adivina, Kohane parece encontrar el momento adecuado para introducir el tema que más parece interesarle. Doumeki no puede explicarse como ella es tan perceptiva, tan inteligente.

—Está preocupada. Quiere que vayamos a la tienda. Pero no podemos ir ahora, —aclara, al ver el ligero temblor en los hombros de Doumeki— es una batalla que por el momento él tiene que librar solo.

**10.**

Al despedirse, Kohane se acerca y como una mariposa, deja un beso en los labios de Doumeki. Él no dice nada, sabe que el beso no es para él.

Sabe que el beso no es para él y sin embargo lo permite.

* * *

><p><strong><em>El último fanfic del año 2010. Yaaaa-aaaay.<em>**


End file.
